Together Until the End
by Meg0613
Summary: I needed to get all of my thoughts about what might happen in Collateral Damages out of my head so I wrote a little piece based on what I would like to see happen based on the pictures we've seen and spoilers we've been given. Again this was written before the episode aired.


Together Until the End

My thoughts on what I would like to see happen tonight in Collateral Damages based on the pictures that we have seen and spoilers we've been given. None on of the characters belong to me, but sometimes I wish they did!

The music was too loud and the bar was too crowded, or maybe she was just too old and too tired for this. Olivia looked around and thought about ordering a drink before he arrived but decided against it. Why had she even agreed to this?

"Because you need to get out." The voice in her head told her. The truth was she hadn't dated at all since Noah had come home. She hadn't had the time or really the desire.

"Olivia" She heard the voice from behind her and she turned around.

"Hi, Kevin" She said trying to sound warm.

Kevin Spencer was a Sargent in the 15th precinct. They had worked together a couple of time lately. He was a good cop and pleasant to work with. So when he asked her last week if she would like to go out sometime she decided to give it a try.

They sat with their drinks and made awkward first date small talk. Then things turned to sports, he was a Knicks fan so that was a point in his favor. They seemed to share similar political views, which was a good starting place. After an hour or so Olivia decided to try and get his feelings on bigger subjects. She had decided if she was going to date she wasn't going to waste her time on men she couldn't have a future with.

"So do you have any kids?" She asked.

"No, my ex wife wanted them but I just couldn't see it with this job. You know what I mean. Kids would require making too many tough choices." He started before continuing, "I mean I know you have to understand that right they make things too complicated?"

Olivia blinked and took a breath thankful for the sudden ringing of her phone she looked down at the screen Barba. "Excuse me it's my ADA." She said walking away from table.

"Hey Barba, what's up?" She asked.

"Hey Liv, sorry to bother you I just thought I would see if you wanted to go over your testimony tonight after you get Noah to bed." He paused on his end of the phone hearing the noise in the background."I'm sorry Liv are you out? It can wait."

Olivia waited a second looking back across the bar at Kevin his last comment playing over in his head. "I'm finishing up here. Meet me at my place in an hour?" She asked.

Olivia walked back to the table taking ten dollars from her wallet and dropping it on the table. "Sorry, Barba needs me."

Kevin stood up quickly, "I understand, maybe another rain check?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I don't think so Kevin I have a two year old complication at home, but thank you."

One week later

Olivia took a deep breath before knocking on Barba's office door. She wasn't even sure why she was here. She just didn't know where else to go. The events of the last few days had left her completely exhausted yet she wasn't ready to go home yet. She needed to decompress.

"Come in" he said from inside, he looked up from his desk surprised to see her."Since when do you knock?" He asked with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"I want sure if you wanted to see me." She said the exhaustion evident on her face.

He stood up and walked over to her and answered a little too honestly, "I always want to see you."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She told him.

"It happens Liv, I don't take it personally, well not all the time." He said. "How is everyone?"

Olivia walked around his office, "Mad, hurt, confused, shaken, we work so hard to put these guys away and to find out one of our own is one of them. It's almost too much." She told him.

"Did you hear Callhoun is representing Dodds?" He asked her nervously.

"I swear I will never figure that woman out." She said shaking her head.

An unusual silence fell between them. "Want a drink?" He asked her walking towards the bottle of scotch he kept on his office.

"Please" she said sitting down on his couch.

He walked over and handed her a glass and sat down next to her.

"So how are you?" He asked looking directly into her eyes.

She took a long drink of the scotch, "I'm so damn tired Barba. I have spent twenty years doing this and it feels like it's not making a difference. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just stop. I could take early retirement and stay home with Noah."

Barba laughed a little, "Olivia Benson, stay home, I don't see it." Then he stopped for a second looks down at his glass and back at her, "You could do something else though Liv, something that wouldn't take so much out of you. Do you ever think about it?"

She nodded, "I do sometimes, but I know I'm where I am supposed to be. I know my work isn't done yet. What about you? You could have your pick of assignments or make the money of Callhoun but you're still here. Why?" She asked him.

It was his turn to take a long sip from his glass before looking back at her and answering, "Because I've found where I belong and something more important than power and position."

She stared at him wondering for a minute if he was talking about more than the case.

"Then I guess it's you and me, together until the end." She said with half a smile. "Squabbling until we are eighty-five."

He smiled at her, "It still sounds nice to me."

Silence fell between them again as they looked at each other wondering what exactly the other was talking about.

Finally Barba broke the silence, "Can I walk you home?"

She smiled at him, "I would like that."

He helped her with her coat before walking out to the street. When they reached the street he offered his arm to her with a smile. She looked at him in surprise but didn't hesitate to link her arm through his.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes Olivia found herself leaning a little closer into him every few steps.

"So if we are in this until the end how about I take you out to dinner this weekend?" He asked. "Or you and Noah"

She looked at him, "You know kids can complicate things right Barba?"

He smiled over at her, "When have you ever know me to be afraid of complicated?" He asked before quickly kissing her cheek and smiling a satisfied smile at the expression on her face.

The End


End file.
